1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece.
2. Background Technology
Since the periodic replacement of a battery is not necessary, solar timepieces which are provided with a solar battery are widely used. In solar timepieces, normally, the solar battery is arranged on the rear surface side of a dial plate with the object of preventing or suppressing the adverse effects of the solar battery on the aesthetics of the timepiece as a whole. Then, due to problems such as the miniaturization of the timepiece (solar timepiece), the arrangement of each of the members in a case (body) of the timepiece, and the like, the solar battery normally has an area smaller than that of the dial plate and is encompassed by the dial plate in a planar view (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). However, in such a timepiece, there have been cases where it is not possible to secure a sufficient amount of power generation.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-264459 (Patent Document 1, refer to FIG. 1 and the like) is an example of the related art.